


love is pure

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, Love, M/M, Microfic, Similarities, Wordcount: 100, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Before they started dating, they wondered if it would even work.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	love is pure

Before they started dating, they wondered if it would even work.

After all, Dave was a human and Karkat was a troll. They were so different from one another and had grown up on different planets.

First they wondered if it was even possible, if they experienced feelings in the same way.

But then they realized something, when they pressed their hands together and saw the same shape, even if one of the hands had yellow claws at the end.

Human or troll, they were the  _ same _ .

And so was their feelings, because love was universal.

Love was always pure.


End file.
